Bewitched
by Katrina Marie Lupin
Summary: The first story in the A Beautiful Mess series. Remus once had a love, long ago, and her name was Katherine. The story of how Remus met his beloved.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Remus sank into his armchair with a sigh. He had spent the day at Hogwarts, the Weasleys', and the Tonks residence. After the funeral, Molly had insisted on lunch for all of the Order members and Nymphadora had dragged him home to dinner with her mother. It seemed she had not been able to steal away before Andromeda could insist that she stay and visit. Remus knew he wouldn't want to eat with only his mother and two Slytherins, especially _him_. It was hard to remember that Snape was on their side after what he'd done. Someday, Remus would find a way to forgive Snape for that... but the day after Dumbledore's funeral was not a very promising date.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. At first, Andromeda had attempted polite conversation, but the stony looks of the two men before her must have been rather disconcerting. Malfoy had sat himself next to his godfather while Tonks sat across from him, Remus beside her. Andromeda, bless her soul, had placed herself on the end beside Remus and Snape and had undoubtedly the most unpleasant seat at the table. Only Nymphadora's presence had helped him through the meal. But poor Draco...

As Remus remembered the sour looks he had sent and received all evening he realised how much of a prat he had been. Severus was trying to get by on hospitality, a humbling thing, no doubt, and of all people, the only one willing to give it to him was the cousin of one of his childhood tormentors – Sirius Black. Then her daughter brings another unwelcome face to his plate – that of Remus Lupin, the werewolf who had nearly killed him twice. He felt a shiver of pity for the fellow, but then reminded himself of what he'd done to deserve his position and it faded away, though it never truly left. Severus Snape had had a hard life and Remus knew what it was like to suffer the harsh prejudice of others, but most of Snape's were just desserts.

Nymphadora slipped a hand down his front from behind him, her fingers teasing his buttons, as if tempting him, but he truly wasn't in the mood. With a sigh, he leaned his head against her outstretched arm and slid a hand up the nimble limb, her chin dropping to his left shoulder.

"Tonks, what's going on with this world?" he mused, and he felt her smile through his shirt.

"I dunno...maybe there just isn't enough love in the world." He knew she longed to kiss his neck, but the scarred feature remained hidden beneath his collar. He knew she was coming on to him, but he didn't respond. He knew she wanted him and was hiding it terribly, but his patience far outmatched hers.

"Maybe..." He lifted his other hand to her face and she nuzzled into it like a lovesick puppy, her hair instantly changing from pink spikes to a soft, silky, mousy brown. She smiled again, but he just clung to her locks, remembering of when he'd once had another to hold in much the same way...

She hadn't been in his thoughts for many years, but now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Especially with Tonks trying to woo him every time she saw him. For almost five months now he hadn't been able to look at Tonks without thinking about her, no matter what her shape was. It all started at Christmas. With all the ill feeling caused by the Minister's visit, Molly had come up with the idea to have a late Crimbo party and to be honest the joke was on him.

"Here you are, Remus. Everyone's donated something, and it's added to quite a handsome sum," said Molly as she heaved a sack onto the table, the multitude of coins spilling out before him.

Remus nearly choked at the sight of such a fortune. He gaped at the fellow Order members huddled around the mother smirking at him to get a look at his expression. Tonks beside him slipped a hand into his and squeezed reassuringly. His voice was shaking, but he managed to squeak out, "What's all that for?"

"Well, it's for you and Tonks, dear! I can't stand the poppycock and excuses you keep coming up with about how you can't afford to support a wife, so we decided to give you a little boost."

"Entirely her idea," remarked Alastor Moody from the corner behind Remus.

Remus glanced over to him and they shared a knowing look before Remus turned back to the gold and friends before him. Tonks saw with a sense of self-satisfaction that tears were blossoming in his eyes. But if she only knew the feeling of déjà vu he and Alastor were feeling…

_"Alright, Moony, enough is enough," James said. "You're going to marry that girl if I have to Confund you to do it."_

_Sirius threw a small, yet satisfyingly filled coin purse onto the table and it slid to a halt under Remus' nose._

_He glanced at it before looking up to his friends, but Sirius spoke before Remus could argue._

_"It's for your honeymoon. Treat her to a good one or suffer my wrath," he added with a grin._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Katherine was gathering her belongings - notes on stray pieces of paper, her notebook, various writing utensils - and put them in the tote bag beside her. When everything was as it had been before the plane had taken off, she stood with her burden in hand and retrieved her carry-on from the overhead storage compartment before joining the queue of passengers leaving the Muggle aircraft.

--

"God, I hate airlines."

Alastor Moody glared at his partner, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"And you think I don't?" he replied in his gruff voice.

"No," said Kingsley as he shrugged. "But I'm bored and I have nothing to do but complain."

Moody rolled his eyes. _Rookies..._

"..._Incoming flight 109 from New York, New York at Gate three..._"

"It's about time..." grumbled Kingsley impatiently. He and Moody stood and made their way to the gate with equally sour looks on their faces.

When they reached the gate, they stood off to the side, and Kingsley produced a sign from his coat that read, "Katherine Wilson."

Moody sighed. "Now, we wait."

Kingsley growled. How did he get stuck with this assignment?

It had sounded simple enough that morning: go pick up an American transfer for the office. It had been considered a trip from the small cubicle he called an office, but now he half-heartedly wished he had not volunteered. But only half-heartedly. He'd still rather be here than there.

They watched as person after person came through the gate, the Muggles well dressed in suits and Kingsley again grew restless. After a good ten minutes, a very pretty girl with bright blue eyes and very curly blonde hair popped out of the loading dock. She was a little shorter than Moody, and he a bit shorter than Shacklebolt, but Kingsley towered about a head over most. Moody had focused on her as soon as she walked through the door and a satisfied grin crept over his wooden features.

"That's her." Her watched her for a moment and, sure enough, she smiled at the sign and Moody waved her over.

"Hi," she said in a sweet voice. "I'm Katherine Wilson." She held out a hand.

"I'm Alastor Moody," he replied as he shook it. "And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

She turned to him and did the same and he greeted her with a smile.

"Shall we carry on then?" Shacklebolt picked up a bag and noticed it was lightweight.

"I see you know how to travel."

She grinned. "I _am _a witch."

--

Shortly after leaving the gate, Katherine got her first real vision of England.

Laughter and joyful greetings of various dialects were heard as family and friends met at the international airport. Feeling a twinge of jealousy as she spotted a couple reunite nearby, Katherine made her way through the hangar, as littered as it was with people and chairs and employees who wore funny little maroon uniforms and towed trolleys.

As they descended to the main floor by escalator, Katherine grimaced at the crowd around the conveyor belt.

"Don't worry about it," said Kingsley, detecting her distress. "I'll get your things for you."

"Thanks..." she tried to say, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. Moody took a seat on a nearby chair and Katherine sat beside him.

As she gazed at the crowd of waiting family and friends, she spotted a furtive looking man who was standing alone in the corner.

He wore a warm turtleneck sweater, a pair of husky jeans, big military-style boots, and a long overcoat - all black. Despite an obviously gloomy disposition, he seemed rather laid-back, as if he wasn't really waiting for anyone - he was just there. He had a tall, lean figure; his dark, shoulder-length hair hung like a black curtain around his face so she couldn't see it very well.

As if he had noticed her watching him, he brushed his hair aside and she could see his visage very clearly. He had a strong chin and small goatee - very proud. He hadn't aged very much, so she guessed him in his late twenties if a Muggle, very late teens, early twenties if a wizard.

Granted, none of this was important, but she made a hobby of observing people when she was bored. It came in useful when she was on watch or undercover in the service.

"Severus Snape."

"Hmm?" Katherine asked as she turned to Moody.

"That man you were observing..." he said, gesturing inconspicuously at the man she had been looking at. "His name is Severus Snape. He's just back up, should we have needed it. You know, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! and what not."

Katherine jumped at the outburst and a question of his sanity crossed her mind before she could stop it. She realized he was just trying to mentor and admired his passion. Not a lot of people really cared about their work so late in life – the man before her was undoubtedly in his forties at the very least.

"Yes…" Back up? For a simple pick-up? She suddenly wondered what it was exactly that she had just put herself into and looked back toward the third guardian.

"So, is he an auror?"

"Nah," Moody replied. "He's working at a local apothecary at the moment, but he's trying to get a job at Hogwarts teaching and Dumbledore likes his people to be protected so… He's just one more person watching your back."

_Or sticking a knife in it_, she thought to herself. He certainly seemed a suspicious character, but if the great Albus Dumbledore trusted him, she would – he trusted her.

Shortly after, Kingsley returned with her things.

"Got 'em!" he said with enthusiasm as he appeared with a suitcase under one arm and a duffle bug under the other. She gave him a grateful smile and stood.

"Well then, let's depart," added Moody, donning his bowler hat. Katherine bit back a laugh as she followed the two Englishmen, both of them 'loaded' with her featherweight baggage, feigning hard suffering as they moved through the crowd with ease.

_God_, she thought as they exited the building. _Just how thick are these Muggles?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Not much later, Katherine settled into Room Fifteen of the Leaky Cauldron. It had looked kind of creepy back in the bar, but it had the warmth of magic, and that was good enough for her. Kingsley and Alastor had left her to it after getting her situated, bringing her to the pub and introducing her to Tom, the Barkeeper. Tom had then brought Katherine to her room, and showed her how to get into Diagon Alley, the magical marketplace next door. She had her own fire and everything she needed to go to work the next morning; for now, however, she had the rest of the day off.

With a sigh, she looked around the dusty old place, a couple of enormous suitcases surrounding her and the bed on which she sat. A nightstand stood beside it, and a wardrobe in the on the far end of the room completed the small collection of furniture in the room. A mirror hung on the opposite wall and a portrait hung above her bed. She had not yet met its inhabitant and hoped that it didn't snore. As good as it would do her to unpack, Katherine wasn't really up to such tedious work and wondered idly whether or not there were some house elves around here to do it for her if she put it off long enough. Besides the wish to experiment with the idea, Katherine had a burning desire to check out the shops in Diagon Alley. It was a very popular place, even in America, and she had quite a bit of gold on her that she didn't really want to carry around for very long.

After a while she became bored of _thinking_ of things to do and decided to do something. She reached into a bag and pulled out an enormous amount of gold, charmed for easy carrying, and placed it in a ready basket she had also packed. An old trick she had learned from her grandfather, baskets tended to be easier to keep track of and harder to rob, and also hid the fact that you were carrying tons and tons of Wizarding gold around. After putting a few more galleons in her much smaller coin purse, Katherine donned her cloak and lifted her burden, making her way downstairs for a bit of well deserved shopping.

--

Remus Lupin sat in a quiet little cafe hidden in Muggle London. It was not three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, so the occasional witch or wizard came in, and across the street was a little bookshop that had a rather impressive variety of novels for a business of its size. He often sat at a table by the window and watched people go in and out of the little shop, letting his mind wander by trying to guess what kind of the book the customer had purchased by their appearances. Other times, he just sat at the bar and chatted with whoever was behind the counter. He came as often as five times a week, often from anywhere from eleven-thirty to five in the afternoon. Today, he was observing the home of literature as it boasted a special book signing by a fantasy author and she seemed to create quite a stir.

He watched silently as the clock on the wall behind the bar read almost half an hour past noon. He noticed one customer come out of the bookstore and cross the street to the cafe. As they neared closer, their long brown coat fluttered away from their arms, revealing a feminine figure underneath. With a shiver, she pulled it closed again, gripping it stronger, and stretched out a hand opened the door.

Like a few of the others, he pulled his coat closed as a chill swept through the place from the wintry draft. The woman threw back her head with a sigh to reveal a beautiful mane of golden-yellow locks, curled in thick rings that bounced on her shoulders as she unwrapped her scarf. With a flushed face, she ordered a cup of hot cocoa and set herself down at the table beside his. She was a good head and a half shorter than him, which was fairly short compared to his modest height of five-foot-ten, and wore a humble cream-colored turtleneck sweater with a pair of warm chocolate slacks. She may have looked the part of a Muggle Londoner, but the way she still shivered at the now warm room gave her away.

Remus turned back to the street. There had been an embroidered design on her coin purse of "Old Glory". She was probably an American. He wondered curiously if she was a tourist or if she had just moved here, when she turned to him.

"Um, excuse me, sir...could you watch my things for me real quick?"

Yep. She was American all right. From New England, though - he'd wager somewhere in Pennsylvania judging by the coin purse.

Remus nodded. "Certainly."

She smiled at him and left for the bar. As she left, he considered "watching her things" from her own table. And did it. An audacious move, no doubt, but certainly Padfoot had taught him to be bold.

Remus would have preferred it had these lessons not been so blunt, namely the many blind dates Padfoot set up whenever possible, but that was Padfoot for you. But who knew? Maybe one day his luck would turn around and he'd find a good girl. Prongs would definitely thank God for it—if not because of his friend's good fortune, then because Remus would stop ogling Lily…

When the girl came back, she gave him a smile and set down her mug of cocoa at the space opposite him. "Thank you for watching my things, Mr.…"

"Lupin. My name is Remus Lupin."

"Katherine Wilson," she replied, holding out her hand. Immediately, she regretted telling him her real name, but she couldn't exactly take it back now as he shook her hand.

"A pleasure, Ms. Wilson."

_Eh, he's a Muggle,_ she thought. Muggles were gullible and easy to fool if he saw anything he shouldn't. Besides, it couldn't hurt to get to know a local. It could be a nice escape from work, and experience told her you should always have an escape on hand.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he said curiously. To be honest, it wasn't a question, but then, she didn't mind answering him.

"No, I'm not, actually. I'm originally from Maine, but I've been all over America for work and I just transferred here this morning, believe it or not." Despite the smile on her face, inside she was appalled with herself. _What the hell!_ she thought. What was making her spout out all her personal information to a complete stranger?

_But he's not a complete stranger_, an inner voice reasoned. That was true; they had been introduced, but still…

Kathy gave him a wan grin and sat down before her cocoa and lightly blew on the surface of the drink before holding it before her face and inhaling the chocolate scent. The alluring and familiar aroma made her feel like she was at home curled up in her favorite armchair, not sitting in some coffee shop in Muggle London with a strange man she'd only just met.

"I suppose you're only somewhat, kind of used to this weather then, eh?" the man—Remus—asked. She nodded.

"Yes…But I'll suppose I'll get used to it, eh?" she replied, looking up at him as she tried on the British tidbit.

He chuckled. "Well there's a really good coat shop about two blocks down that way," Remus said, pointing a thumb behind him, the opposite way from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, really? Thanks! I was planning on doing some shopping today, but I finished my book on the flight over and I was desperate for something to read."

He laughed again, a sweet sound that practically reeked of something she couldn't quite place and she found that she liked it. A lot.

"I know how that is. I used to check out twenty novels at once for summer reading because my friends would always steal my book and after the first three times it disappeared, I started carrying four books at a time."

Kathy laughed. "They must like to read."

Remus shrugged. "Not really. I'm the bookworm of the four of us. They love to remind me of it, but after a night of pranking leaves them unprepared for a History exam, I'm always the first one to consult."

She grinned at this. "My friend Gabriella was like that. She'd have the entire textbook read and memorized by the second week of school."

He laughed. "I wasn't that bad!"

They continued in this fashion for some time, talking about friends and family and their funny little quirks. It was almost like they were old friends catching up on lost time. Kathy had no idea how long it was that they were there, but before she knew it, the young man behind the bar called her companion's name.

"Oi, Remus!"

"Yeah?" he answered, setting his cup aside.

"It's a quarter to three, mate!"

Remus checked his watch and cursed silently. "I'm sorry," he said, looking back up at Kathy, "But I've got to go."

"Will I see you again?" Kathy was certain that she sounded a little too desperate, but what was done was done, and she honestly wanted to know the answer.

He grinned. "I suspect so…I come here every day from about eleven until I must depart about this time… You see, I work as a waiter at a nearby bar and it's about that time, if you know what I mean."

She smiled. "Oh, yes, work…Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Certainly."

"Great." He flashed her a last grin, then swept up his coat and flung it over his shoulders as he made his way onto the street. She sipped her drink—her third refill—thoughtfully as she turned the idea over her head.

_A little escape would be nice…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Kathy was reading a report Alastor had given her when she heard Kingsley give out a deep belly laugh on the other side of her wall.

Curious, she stood up and looked over the barrier to find Kingsley reading a note with another man she'd seen earlier standing over him. A bit of mind prodding reminded her that his name was James Potter. Kingsley laughed again and folded the note neatly before giving it back to James.

"That's great," said Kingsley, still chuckling. "Are you sure he actually wrote that, thought?"

"Oh, yeah," replied James, nodding. "I've been passing notes with this guy for nine years, and that's his handwriting."

"Black could have forged it," Kingsley offered.

"Nah, if he'd written it there would be shagging."

Kingsley laughed again. "True... But honestly, that's great... Tell him I enjoyed it, will you?"

James nodded. "Definitely."

"What's up guys?" Kathy asked.

"Oh, it's just another note from one of my friends. He's pretty self-conscious, so Sirius, another old schoolmate of mine, is constantly trying to play matchmaker. I get notes like these about three times a week as my friend writes me the details on his 'date'."

"To put it nice, she was ugly—" added Kingsley.

" –And he wasn't very kind." They both chuckled again and Kathy smiled. "Say, you want to see it?"

"Oh, may I?"

"Sure." James handed her the note and she unfolded it. Inside, a neat hand told the tale of the bachelor's misadventures.

_This is DEFINITELY the last time, I swear it..._

_It is RIDICULOUS the blind dates he sets me up with. I would enjoy them much more if I were actually BLIND._

Kathy giggled.

_This last one was a personal insult. She had this hideous face that reminded me of a picture I once saw in DADA class, like a werewolf who was stuck halfway through a transformation so she was half-woman, half-wolf. Now, you know how I feel about werewolf jokes, but honestly, I was afraid that she was going to eat ME instead of her—yes, I'm not kidding—steak._

_I'd ask Sirius for a copy of his will if I were you, James, because you're going to want it._

Kathy laughed lightly again and handed it back to James.

"Isn't that great?" he asked, beaming. She grinned as well.

It wasn't exactly her type of literature, but it _was _pretty funny.

"Yeah, Moony's a pretty funny guy...he doesn't show it that much, but if you get close enough to him, and really get to know him, you'd be surprised how crazy a book worm can get."

Kingsley laughed again and inside Kathy blushed as out of nowhere, the face of the man she'd met yesterday popped into her mind. She glanced over at the clock on the wall of her workplace and it read half-past ten.

"Say, Kingsley…when do we get out of here?"

"Like how? As in, off the clock, or for lunch?"

"Er…either."

He grinned at her attempt at a British accent. "We're on the clock until at least five, but the puncher lets you out for a couple hours anywhere from ten to five, so if you time it right, you can get off three hours early and get away with it, considering you don't mind waiting until two for lunch and you have someone willing to be an accomplice."

"So…I could take off now and be back later and it would be okay?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't try to get any more than four hours. And I think you'll want to be back before three-thirty. I believe Boss Man is planning a staff meeting."

James nodded. "If you're not there for that, you can consider any advancement - even with shagging and brown-nosing - a far off dream."

Kathy thanked him for the warning, but four hours was all she needed.

--

When the bell announced the entrance of another customer at ten after eleven, Remus looked up lazily from the bar and his eyes widened in surprise. It was the girl from yesterday.

"Excuse me, have you…?" she began to ask the bartender, but then she saw him behind Thomas, a rather big, beefy man, and Remus smiled.

"Oh, hey," she said, grinning. She made her way over to the stool beside him and hopped up, placing her bag on the bar. "You said eleven, did you not?"

Remus nodded, amused. "Yes, yes, I did. Didn't really expect you to come, though."

She shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Turns out we're allowed three hours off, so…"

"Here you are," Remus chuckled. "Well, it's lovely to see you again."

She nodded then turned to the barman who was waiting for her order. "Oh, uh, do you have any cola?"

He nodded and got her a cold bottle of soda before asking Remus for a refill. He accepted and turned back to his new companion. "So, Kathy, right?" She nodded. "What do you do that you are fortunate enough to be able to disappear for three hours?"

She laughed. "I'm just one of those people with three word long titles who really do nothing more than sort out paper."

He raised an eyebrow. "And yet you've managed to go all over America?"

She blushed. "I'm not that good."

Remus chuckled. "That sounds like something my friend Pete would say."

Kathy smiled. "So, where do you work?"

"Charlie's. It's this little tavern 'round the corner, nothing much, but the pay is good."

"Bussing for drunks. Sounds like fun," she replied.

He winced. "Not really."

She laughed and took a sip of her drink and then put it down thoughtfully. "I don't know if I really like this." Then she grinned at him. "I suppose I was spoiled off Coke."

He smiled weakly, but the joke was missed on him. She noted this and turned back to her drink, sipping it again.

"So…three hours, eh? Must be nice," Remus said.

She shrugs. "I just found out about it. And I also learned you need an accomplice to pull it off."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that is."

"Say, what's the nightlife like around here?"

Remus grimaced. "Bars for the most part. It's actually rather boring around here unless you have friends until Thursday." _But that's because everyone's scared shitless to do anything, what with the war and all…_ he thought.

"Ooh, what happens on Thursdays?"

"Well, Thursday nights you can go to the theater or see what's on Broadway."

Kathy smiled at him. "Well, what's on Broadway now?"

"Musicals usually." She laughed and Remus grinned. "Actually, I think _Cats_ is back in town, but I'm not sure." Then he grinned mischievously. "Of course, if you don't mind dirty humor, they're also playing _the Rocky Horror Picture Show_ in a little theater I know of."

"Really?" She knew of it? Interesting.

"Oh, yes. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Thursday."

She laughed. "Oh, you're no fun."

"_Au contraire_. I am _very_ fun. I am so much fun, you wouldn't believe it," he replied with dramatic cockiness.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked with equally dramatic disbelief.

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive," she countered.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. Oh!" They fell into a fit of giggles as she lamented, "Oh, I fell for it!"

"Of all the things in the world…watch, next we shall be quoting Shakespeare!" he said triumphantly, pointing a finger to the sky.

"Shakespeare? I love Shakespeare!"

"As do I!"

"But I _adore_ Poe."

"Ah, but who does _not_ adore Poe? He's adore-a-Poe!"

This set off another round of giggles as they then started to quote poetry of all sorts with random pieces that made it almost sound like they were engaged in an argument.

"'I know why the caged bird sings!'"

"'Nevermore! Nevermore!'"

They were getting rather rambunctious when Remus suggested wisely that they take it outside. "'For bearing coals, are we not colliers?'" he asked the air as he left.

"Shakespeare! I love it!" Kathy cried to no one.

And together they skipped down the walk, spouting out poetry to one another, laughing merrily until, two blocks later, they became weary from all their good natured fun and collapsed at a small table with wicker chairs at a nearby deli.

"Oh, this is great!" Kathy said, her eyes brimming with tears of laughter as she turned to her companion who was wearing a huge grin so much like her own.

"Indeed it is!" he replied. "Why, the only person I've ever met who could quote as much poetry, and correctly, I might add—" She blushed. "—Was a man I once spent my school days with. He was a very Poe person, and I more of a Shakespeare, so we never got along very well, but you had to respect him for his knowledge of the arts. He was also very gifted in Latin, a skill which I secretly admired, but I believe my second language of French is _so _much more useful, so HA!" he said as if laughing in the face of a rival and she giggled.

"Say, have you ever been to France?" she asked.

"Have I been to France? I LIVED in France, darling! And it's drunks and romantics all the way!" he called, throwing his arms up in the air.

They laughed together again and continued their tirade for quite some time until Remus realized that the deli they were sitting in front of was closed.

"Oh, it's closed!" he said with a note of surprise. "No wonder they let me stay out here and make a fool out of myself." He turned to Kathy. "I know the people who used to own this place. Good people, too. 'Tis a shame they'll not be serving us today. Madame Marguerite made a mean roast beef sandwich, let me tell you…"

She laughed again and they were then soon on the topic of what sandwiches were good and which were disgusting as well as more dubious pairings and their reviews, including but not limited to chocolate Philly cheese steak and ketchuped grilled cheese. This went on to other gross food combinations, but before long, Big Ben tolled in the distance, calling the third hour.

"Oh, bugger," Remus said, not even bothering to mutter. "It seems I have to go."

"As do I. Well, Remus, we must continue this tomorrow."

"Indeed we must!"

She grinned. "And then the day after that is Thursday and we can then go to _the Picture Show_, yes?"

"Oh, definitely," he replied, nodding as though he were trying to imitate a jackhammer. She gave a laugh and said goodbye as they stood and parted, him going one way and he the other, but they both then turned around and continued walking away as they shouted more goodbyes.

"Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I must say good night until it be morrow!"

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're only a day away!" she sang. They were both laughing as she reached a corner. She gave him one last wave and he bowed to her and she shook her head and stepped into the corner, muttering happily about his silliness while Remus walked on, wondering to himself happily exactly how much trouble he would get into if he told Sirius he wanted to try fudge-covered pickles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Her name is Rosmarie."

Remus wrinkled his nose at his old friend. "Rosemarie? So we're back to the flower-girls?"

"It works, doesn't it?" Sirius replied with a smirk.

Remus shook his head. "Honestly, Padfoot, sometimes you worry me."

"Oh, hush. It'll be fine. You're just fretting too much."

"Indeed..." Remus looked out the window as Sirius pulled the car into a parking spot in front of a classy Italian restaurant. The sign out front read 'Bonticelli's,' and the usher inside looked Chinese. Not exactly top class.

_Sirius has decided to start aiming lower_, Remus thought with a smirk. His matchmaker must have noticed how pointless these blind dates were and decided that he would like to keep some of his money to himself.

"Padfoot, this isn't _nearly _as nice as the one we went to _last_ week," Remus said, as if surprised.

Sirius glared at him. "Well, if she doesn't like it, then tough."

Remus grinned as he got out of the car. _Pads was so much fun to tease..._

"Now again, her name is Rosemarie and she's actually part French, so try for that."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "A floral name _and _she's French? I'm noticing a pattern here..." he muttered. Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I thought you _liked_ girls with floral names that liked French," Sirius shot back and Remus nodded.

"Aye, I do, but if you'll notice I haven't married them, have I?"

Sirius shook his head. "'Tis only a matter of time, Moony. One day you will be wed if I have to marry you myself." They both laughed heartily at the joke as they made their way into the restaurant.

"Do you have reservation?" the usher asked.

_God, he even has a Chinese accent_, Remus noted with glee. Sirius always thought that if you were going to work in another country, you could at least learn to speak the language properly.

"Yes, Lupin, party of two, and Black, party of one."

The boy checked his sheet and nodded. "Follow me please."

He led them first to a small table set for two with wine and roses already in place and Remus took his seat with a sigh.

"Now, I want you on your best behaviour, Remus," Sirius said, shaking a finger at him while he left one fist on his side.

Remus knitted his brow. "Are you going for Molly Weasley? Because you're honestly coming off as Andromeda Tonks..."

Sirius fought to keep his face straight, but the ugly way he twisted his lips meant he had a laugh coming on. "Lupin..." he started, when it came out and he shook his head and waved at him. "Never mind. But go easy on the wine, will you?"

Remus smirked. "Yes, Pads. Now go. Go to your high place and judge me indiscriminately."

Sirius grinned evilly. "I will." He checked his watch then looked back up at Remus. "She'll be here very shortly and you can have the car. I'll just pop home meself, ask for the results later," he added with a smirk.

"Oh, but you're not going to stay?" Remus asked, as if his father had informed him that their game of catch was being postponed for a later date.

"Oh, I'm going to stay. I'm going to get my money's worth out of this place. Although that isn't much," he added with a laugh and gave Remus a small salute before going back to find the usher and his seat.

Remus shook his head. One thing he would never understand about Sirius was how determined he always was to prove himself right. He supposed it was a Pureblooded wizard thing, seeing as how James and Snape always did it as well, but...eh, who knew?

With a sigh he took a sip of the glass of water before him as he waited for his date.

_Rosemarie_. She'd had the misfortune to meet Sirius on one of his bar-hopping trips, ones where he would do nothing but ask ladies if they would care to go out on a blind date with his oh-so-shy bookish friend, Remus Lupin. It always surprised Remus when he came to find that Sirius had found three more women to eat dinner with, which is really all it was. Sirius said that if this didn't work, he would find one of those Quick-date sessions where you have thirty people just cycle through and talk to each other for five minutes and if you get a number or a date you can consider yourself lucky. It was hogwash to Remus, but he supposed, with a grin, that his love life was entirely up to his matchmaker.

When the usher brought a woman to his table, Remus stood with a smile and took her hand.

"Good evening, I'm Remus."

She blushed. "Rosemarie."

"Please, have a seat," Remus offered, pulling out her seat for her. With another blush, she turned and allowed herself to be scooted in. Remus already didn't like her. She was blushing too much.

Indeed, when he sat down across from her, her face was as pink as the roses before her.

"Oh, these are lovely, Remus, thank you," she said softly.

Remus grinned. "You're welcome. Would you like some wine?" he asked, gesturing toward the bottle before them.

"Oh, yes, please..."

Remus reached for the bottle and corkscrew and deftly opened the bottle, pouring the red wine into their glasses. When he'd done, he replaced the bottle and picked up his own glass, stirring it a little. He noticed the opacity and judged it a new wine. He took a tentative sip and rolled it around his tongue admiring the bold taste of cranberry among the grape.

"This is very good," Rosemarie said quietly.

Remus smiled. "Yes, it is." At that moment the waiter came by with two menus.

"Good evening, my name is Amelio, I will be your server this evening," he said cordially as he gave them their pamphlets. "I'll let you make your decision and be back in a moment."

Remus nodded as the waiter left with a smile. A quick glance at the prices, however, and he smirked. They may look lousy, but they still made you pay a hell of a lot more than was absolutely necessary for a salad.

"Would you like to get appetizers?" he asked over the menu.

"Oh, no thank you. I'd just like to go to the main course, if that's alright with you?"

"No problem." He flipped the next page and found his way to the steaks. _Juicy, barbecue rib eye made to order with a side of baked potato, covered in chives, cheese, and sour cream served with grilled chips._ Remus found himself licking his lips already. One glance at the price and he let out a whoop inside. He loved it when Sirius treated.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a smile as he placed his menu aside.

"Er...not quite..." she muttered, lost behind the pamphlet. "I'm not sure if I want the shrimp scampi or the chicken salad..."

"Take your time." He picked up his glass again and took another sip, swirling the drink around on his tongue as he savoured the taste. He inclined his wine glass ever so slightly so as to toast his unseen host and smiled as he enjoyed the fruits of his friend's labours. Or rather, his family's.

"Alright, I've got it," she reported happily as she placed her menu on his at the end of the table.

"So, did you pick the scampi or the salad?"

"Actually, I picked the crab legs. You aren't treating are you?" she asked with a grin.

He shook his head with an equally mischievous smile. "Nope, sure aren't."

She laughed lightly. "To be honest, your friend made it sound like you had cancer and were afraid to go out in public or something."

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, he can be pretty dramatic at times. But he tells me you're French?"

"Yes, my father was from France."

"Do tell."

It turned out she had a lot to talk about on the topic of her life in France as a little girl and they were halfway through the main course when she finally asked, "But what about you?"

Remus paused for a moment in the sawing of his steak. It was some rather tough meat. "Well, my father was into real estate and made, and makes, a lot of money doing it."

"Oh, he's into real estate?"  
"Yes, and my mother, who is British, actually met him when she was visiting family in Paris once on holiday at a theater." He smiled. "The poor dear was having no luck with the French language and sad as it is to say, she hasn't done much better."

She laughed lightly and slurped a piece of crap meat into her mouth and then blushed again.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Anyway, he helped her find the ticket booth and they ended up sitting next to each other and started talking and he walked her home that night. Smitten ever since," he ended with a smile.

She grinned. "Now that is so romantic. I mean, how sweet of your father to help some poor lost Englishwoman find a ticket booth!"

"Yes, isn't it?"

She nodded and continued with her meal, leaving Remus to speak. "So he started buying and selling in Britain and continued his business, keeping in touch with my mother all the while and soon they were married." He finally got that last stubborn piece off of the mainland of meat and stabbed it and held it before his mouth as he eyed it greedily. "And then, _voila_, they had me." He placed the steak in his mouth and chewed it. _Eh, stringy_, he thought. _Out of five? I'd give them...two and a quarter._ He smirked. _Two points for that wine and a quarter of a point for actually having a steak on their menus._

Before long, their plates had been emptied and the wine was almost two-thirds empty.

"Any dessert?" he offered, brandishing a dessert menu.

She smiled. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite, but thank you."

"Oh, you don't have to eat it," he replied then smirked. "Just order something. That way I can get away with buying a chocolate cheesecake, because my roommate is allergic to chocolate."

She laughed lightly. "Doesn't sound too great for him."

"Nah. Poor mate misses out on the finer things in life, but alas. So, chocolate cheesecake sound good? Or would you like one of these...ooh, a strawberry shortcake...and a chocolate mousse...are you sure you don't want any dessert? They do have doggy bags, I believe," he said temptingly.

"I really shouldn't," she answered, smiling.

"Pleeeeeease? For me?" he begged lightly.

And she laughed. "Fine."

"Yay! And please, ignore the tags..."

Some time later, he waved good bye to his date once more from his car as she smiled at him from her living room window as he drove away, a chocolate cheesecake beside him.

"_Padfoot's going to kill me..._" he sang happily to himself and the indulgence in the passenger seat. "And I'm going to eat chocolate while he does!"


	6. Chapter 6

"_You've got mail_."

Kathy cocked her head to the side thoughtfully as she pulled the manilla envelope she'd been given that morning towards her. It was indeed addressed to her, but there was no return address. The stamp, however, was one of the Star Spangled Banner, so it was obviously someone from home. She pondered who would send her an unaddressed envelope as she slit it open. A peek inside didn't satisfy her curiousity, so she dumped the envelope upside down and its contents spilled out onto the bed.

The first thing she saw was a polished, leather case that had a bright red bow wrapped around it. She picked it up and read the sticker on it - "_Thinking of you always_." She didn't need a name.

"Curse him," she muttered, tossing the gift aside. Underneath it was a letter, handwritten on a fancy stationary she knew far too well. A quick glance over its contents and she was growling. "The bastard never quits."

"Overzealous admirer?"

Kathy looked up at the portrait on her wall. The occupant was a pretty blonde witch she didn't recognise, but by her modest robes, she guessed she was the daughter of the inn-keeper, past more likely than present. She had a soft face and was smiling pleasantly at Kathy.

"You could say that," Kathy answered, reaching for the gift with a smirk. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace made with a simple golden chain, the pendant one of a heart, encrusted with diamonds. She held it out to the portrait and the maybe nineteen year old woman raised her eyebrows approvingly.

"Very nice. He sounds like a handsome fellow."

Kathy laughed as she closed it with a light _snap_. "I thought so, too." She brushed aside the letter to find a ten by twelve picture of the sender. "It's just too bad the ass is a bloody vampire." She propped the picture up on her bed and the witch examined it curiously.

"A lot better looking than any vampire I've ever seen," she answered, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, well he's not like most." She collected the letter and picture and put them back in the envelope, tossing it toward her suitcase. "He has somehow managed to be only _half_ a leech."

"I suppose that's why he can stand in the middle of a courtyard with an _"I miss you!"_ sign in broad daylight? And the tan is quite lovely, too."

Kathy grinned. "Yes, but he's still a blood-sucker. And he's got his sights set on me."

The witch cringed. "Boy, sounds like fun. Is he the reason you're here?"

"Only half the reason. I've always wanted to visit London," Kathy said happily.

The portrait smiled. "Yes, it's a beautiful place. Well, what I remember of it anyway," she added, rolling her eyes. Kathy smiled as well as she opened the case to admire the gold once more.

"Did you ever have an admirer like him?"

"But of course. But then, when you're the inn-keeper's beautiful daughter, you are admired by quite a few unsavory characters."

"Well, that sucks." Kathy looked over at her clock and sighed. "It's nine o'clock. Must turn in. It was lovely talking to you, though."

The portrait beamed. "The same. And what's your name?"

"Oh! It's Katherine." The painting smiled.

"A pleasure. My name is Bronwyn. Perhaps we shall speak again, then. But for now, good night!"

The witch left quietly as Kathy prepared her bed, wondering at this strange country. Portraits that you could actually have a conversation with, Ministry workers who spent their office hours talking about a friend's misfortunes in blind dating, and a kind, poetic soul named Remus Lupin.

She was really starting to like London.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_When Remus came into the kitchen, Tonks was sitting at the table, her boots propped up on the chair beside her and she was tapping her boots to the radio. She pondered taking them off for fear of retribution, but when he didn't say anything about it, she let it be._

_"Hey," he greeted. "What're you listening to?"_

_She blushed. "Duran Duran."_

_"..._Disco and rhyme, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_..."_

_He grimaced. "'Hungry Like the Wolf'?"_

_She grinned sheepishly as the chorus confirmed his suspicions. But, rather than growl about any personal insult, as he would have normally, he listened to it almost thoughtfully. As Tonks watched him hold his freshly poured cup of tea, she saw his eyes take on an almost dreamy look she'd seen only a few times before, and only recently -- he was "remembering" again._

--

"Remus, I have a date tonight."

Remus smirked. "About bloody time. Does this mean I don't?"

Sirius grinned devilishly. "I'm afraid you aren't so fortunate. James found a bird he recommended for your 'ever growing list of potential mates'."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Remind me to thank him."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, well, don't go easy on him. God knows you won't on me." With a last tug, he tied the shoelace on his thick black boot and dropped it down to the floor with a light _thump_ and sighed. "Well, I'm off. I won't see you until tomorrow, so, wish me luck."

Remus replied with a conspiratorial salute and Sirius laughed lightly as he turned to retrieve his jacket from beside the door.

"And, I swear, if you take this one woman out of all the women in the world because she's the one I didn't pick, I _will_ kill you."

Remus chuckled and responded with unconvincing innocence. "All right, Padfoot, yes, yes, of course, whatever you say, I will do everything as you have commanded to my last dying breath! I am your ever-faithful werewolf pup and you are so totally the boss, man!" Sirius glared at his enthusiasm and Remus grinned. "Have a grand day at work!"

Sirius snorted wryly in reply and left, closing the door behind him. Remus busied himself with washing the dishes and wiping up the kitchen for the next half-hour, and when he checked the wall clock in the living room across the hall from the kitchen, it read five to eleven. Smiling to himself, he gave the flat another quick inspection, mainly looking for trace clothing of any sort, should company come, and, being satisfied, gathered his jacket and left the flat, locking it behind him. Twirling his keys, he whistled pleasantly and waved at a neighbor as he made his way to the garage. When he got there, he pondered his ancient relic of a car that was nearly as old as himself, and whether or not he really wanted to drive it to work today. He decided against it and, seeing as how Sirius's bike was still in the shop, Apparated with a small pop into a small alley behind Charlie's.

Charlie's was a rather decent sized pub, with a dance floor and three stalls in each bathroom and even self-emptying trash cans (not that the Muggles knew) and never-emptying taps. Fairly easy to run, he only tended the bar from three to five until the younger bartender - Charlie's nephew, actually - showed up. The fresh Hogwarts graduate liked the opportunity to look like a hot shot and often shooed Remus out earlier than that, so Remus had a rather easy job. The bar didn't open until three, however, so Remus had a good four hours to waste.

Behind the pub was a Wizarding Post Office and Remus came in and wrote a note on the white parchment they had available and owled the previous night's events to James.

"_Well, THAT had to be the most boring night of my life_..."

Remus grinned as he idly wondered whether or not James shared his misadventures with 'the folks at the office', as he so called his co-workers. How many people got a good laugh every morning from his notes? Laughter was the best medicine, and as a Marauder, Remus had spread his fair share of it. Now was no time to stop.

Grinning to himself, he walked to the tea shop not too far down and glanced over at the book shop across the way. Today it was having a 20 sale on Science Fiction novels. It must have a new shipment coming in…

He passed the huge tacky tea cup that stuck out of the side of the building and slipped in, finding the bar taken, but his window seat open. He ordered himself a cup of cocoa and settled down with the brimming cup. Not too long after, the door gave it's familiar twinkle, and Ms. Wilson stepped in, spotting him after a moment's search.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Wilson," Remus greeted. "'Tis lovely to see you again."

She smiled. "Likewise."

--

Several hours later, with a smile on her face, Kathy dropped her bag on the small chair by her door and kicked off his shoes, leaving them on the side. She shrugged off her coat and rested it against the arm of the chair and padded to her bed before slipping onto it and nuzzling the soft comforter contentedly. The sweet comfort of a soft bed made her sigh happily after a long day's work of juggling papers and running about, delivering memos to everyone in the Ministry and their mothers. It was true what she'd told Remus -- she really did have one of those jobs that meant nothing more than sorting out other peoples' documents. She guessed it was because she was only two days into the department. After a week or two, when she'd actually seen more of England than just Diagon Alley, she might get an assignment that required more than a quick pace and sharp eye. But until then, she could plan only on Rocky Horror tomorrow night, as Remus had reminded her that afternoon, and eventually some sight seeing. He'd offered his knowledge of the area and she'd accepted. Stonehenge was to be their first stop, followed by Edinburgh Castle, and the Tower of London, one of the most famous haunted places in the world.

As she rolled onto her back, Kathy glanced over her time here in England so far. Kingsley had become a regular staple in her life now, sitting behind one of her walls, chatting often about mostly nothing, occasionally coming out with the latest Quidditch scores or something of the like, and he was often visited by James Potter, a gangly, geeky man whose wedding was coming up next month (he'd more than happily given her an invitation) and was trying desperately to make Kingsley convince his wife to cater. When Kathy had asked if that meant Mrs. Shacklebolt was a good cook, James had replied that "she must be part German, Italian, Mexican, Chinese, French, and everything else, because she can cook ANYTHING and make it taste like heaven. Hell, I'm willing to bet she'll get me to like haggis one of these days!" Lily, James' fiancé, was a potions mistress who had actually opened an apothecary in a lesser known corner of Diagon Alley recently. Kathy had promised to pay the establishment a visit, but she hadn't had a chance yet.

Her boss, a man who had a rather long and tedious name, was simply referred to as "Boss Man" by her co-workers, or "Sir" in his presence. The fact that no one knew how to properly pronounce his name had been a source of amusement for her. Another note from "Mr. Moony" earned her an invitation to be the poor guy's next date, which she was expected for in an hour and a half. She wondered, if "Moony" was his preferred nickname, how weird his real name must be.

Another odd name was that of Mr. Lupin. He seemed a kind enough man. Thoughtful, passionate, expressive, and a hell of a lot of fun to be around. She smiled at the thought of him, brandishing about Shakespeare as he spoke of London's history of housing the famous poet and playwright earlier during their afternoon tea. She laughed to herself, but froze when she realized what he'd been doing. _He'd been quoting poetry to me_. He'd been wooing her and she hadn't even noticed it. She let out a strange laugh. _How about that? I beg and pray for a romantic, and I find one and he slips by right under my nose. That's shameful, Katherine._

But he'd been subtle. She supposed that's why she hadn't been swept off her feet. Or had she? She grinned. She was smiling at the thought of him. And she was thinking of him. _Is this what love is like?_ she asked herself. If it was, it wasn't all that bad. She looked out the window at the first quarter moon.

It wasn't all that bad indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Fancy date?"

Kathy turned to find Bronwyn had returned, a knowing smile on her face. She blushed lightly. "I don't know. The guy is the victim of persistant matchmakers. I thought I'd at least be an attractive girl to eat with."

The portrait laughed. "Kind of you. You do look lovely, though," she answered sincerely.

Kathy beamed. "Thank you!" She turned to the mirror. Her buttermilk blonde hair had been pulled back in a tight ponytail, though said tail consisted of big, bouncy ringlets that slept on her shoulders. Light make-up accented her bright blue eyes and creamy complexion while a simple, yet form-fitting black dress hugged her curves. This was one of those outfits that, rather than hiding her big bust, accentuated it, but in a way that was still tasteful. Low-rise black sandals completed the look, and she almost hated to put on her cloak, she looked so cute.

"I'm just worried you'll freeze your toes off."

Kathy giggled at that. "It's alright, I'm Apparating there. I won't have to worry about the cold."

"Well, that's reassuring," the girl replied. "Do have fun,dearest. Tell me all about it when you get back, eh?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

--

_My turn, Moony!_

_They always say, 'gentlemen prefer blondes', so I got you a cute one - maybe you'll enjoy her. She's a nice enough girl, although a little shy. She's a coworker, though, so please, be kind. I have to work with her after this, still._

_Meet her at Donnigin's, 7:30. Take it easy on the wine!_

_ James_

_Gentlemen prefer blondes_.

It was a phrase Remus hadn't heard in a while. But, it could be true. He'd fancied a few blondes himself. Lily wasn't a blonde, but who didn't love a red? Everyone loved her, regardless. She was just that kind of person. Although, to be honest, she was a bit of a flirt, even married. Sirius often said the reason she married James instead of him or Remus was because James is lenient enough to share her.

_7:15_, said the clock on the wall. The place was a little crowded. The table was set so that the main entrance that led into the room was at his side, and he could watch for his lady friend.

On the other side of the wall, Katherine Wilson arrived at Donnigin's, surprisingly early. She'd left twenty minutes in advance so she wouldn't be late, but she'd found the restaurant with little trouble. Since she'd gotten there early, she asked the usher to show her to the nearest powder room. After a bit of freshening up, and freaking out, she exited and, with the help of the nearest usher, found the way to her table.

When she arrived, Mr. Moony was facing the entrance she should have come through. After a moment's thought as to whether it was best to go around or just surprise him, she decided that it wasn't really worth the long trip around the restaurant in heels. So, with a light clearing of her throat, she made herself known.

Seeing as how this gentleman was a wizard she was meeting at a Wizarding establishment through a wizard acquaintance at a Wizarding government job, it was very surprising to her when the believed Muggle Remus Lupin was the man who turned to face her.

--

For a moment, neither could speak. Both were obviously surprised at the other, and there was an awkward pause. Being no stranger to awkward pauses, Remus was the first to break the silence. He stood up as was his custom, and gathered his dress robes - they were the same casual style he preferred, even as a Muggle, but they denoted a certain amount of taste that led one away from the idea that they were either name brand or rubbish bin prizes. It was a balance of sophistication and taste, and casual homeyness that was just so comfortably him. Even in robes, he still carried that air of awareness of not only himself, but those around him. He let himself take in the lovely lady before him and he found that, as a gentleman, he did prefer blondes. And he had fancied himself a leg man!

"It is a pleasure to meet you, milady," he said with a corteous bow. "Please, sit." He pulled out a chair and she sat in it, amused at the predicament, now that the shock was wearing off. "It is an honour to share you company this evening," he said with a nod.

"I'll bet you say that to all of your lady friends," she answered, a coy grin on her face. Well, what would Mr. Moony say about this lady tomorrow at the office. "My name is Katherine Wilson. You are...?"

"Oh, my manners," he accused himself. "Do forgive me. Remus Lupin, at your service." As he bowed, he sat himself in his chair.

She smiled. "A pleasure, Mr. Lupin."

"So... Ms. Wilson." She grinned at his suspicious grin. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm originally from Maine, but I've lived here for a good three days now."

Remus chuckled. "And how is that working for you?"

"Oh, it's quite lovely. I've met this charming gentleman in Muggle London and have been readily accepted by my co-workers already."

"And you do what, now?"

"I'm an auror in training."

Remus let out a sound of understanding. "Rookies do the paperwork - got it."

She nods. "Oh, and I lost my virginity to a pirate," she added with a smile.

That wasn't something she'd shared yet.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head with a mischeivous grin. "Actually, I'm not. He does Renaissance Faires and the like when it's in season."

"You know, I actually once took a job as a pirate, myself?"

She cocked her head at the strange coincidence. "That's pretty crazy."

"Summer job craziness."

"What about you?"

"Well, as I've said before, I am a bit of a do-gooder. Was prefect and best friends with the Head Boy and Girl of my year at school."

"Really? What's a prefect?"

"Er..." Remus tried to remember the American equivalent. "It's an over-glorified hall moniter of sorts." She giggled, and he grinned. "Yeah, that's sounds pretty awful, doesn't it?"

Kathy wrinkled her nose. "Boy, you really are a do-gooder."

Remus smirked. "Actually, I'm a prankster at heart. I was part of a quartet - not that we did much singing - thank Circe - " He gave her a moment to giggle at that "- and we were called the Marauders. I think Dumbledore - he was still headmaster - rather, principal, sorry - at that time - made me a prefect to make them behave, but honestly, I think they got away with a lot more that way."

Kathy laughed again - a sound like tinkling Christmas bells. "So, is that where you got the nickname 'Mr. Moony' from?" The smile nearly slipped off of Remus' face, but he caught it just in time.

"Yes, actually. May I ask you which of my doltish friends shared my secret name?" He could hazard a guess, but not every one who knew the name knew why it was a secret.

"A Mr. Potter?"

"Ah." Remus took a sip of wine. "Yes, he was one of the quartet as well. 'Mr. Prongs'."

"Those are some strange nicknames," she replied. She might've been getting tipsy off the wine. She'd had finished a glass already.

"The stories behind them are even worse." The sound of her laughter made Remus feel a little better, but he was treading on thin ice with the way the conversation was headed.

"I can only imagine they are! What were the other two?"

"Well, Pete, who I've mentioned before, is 'Mr. Wormtail', and Sirius, my room mate, is 'Mr. Padfoot'."

"Let me guess - he likes dogs?"

"Sympathises with them, really. The poor bloke is allergic to chocolate."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes. So I always piss him off by bringing home chocolate desserts so he can't have any."

She gave him a shocked laugh. "Evil! Troublemaker!"

"Marauder!" he barked back. They both laughed and laughed, and Remus had to admit that he was having more fun than he had in a long time.


End file.
